


Biden 2020

by baranskini



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: 2020 election - Freeform, F/M, Politics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: Kurt and Diane and the 2020 Election.
Relationships: Diane Lockhart/Kurt McVeigh
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	Biden 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Long time no see!
> 
> I debated heavily about whether or not to post this, I know you are all waiting, for the most part, patiently, for the new chapter of Six Months, and I worried that after I postponed that earlier this week, I'd receive hate for posting this. 
> 
> But after much bolstering from Adamary and Silverinia, I was convinced. I actually wrote this fic about a month ago, I was at one point hoping to post it on Election Day, but I never finished it, and then once the ball got rolling on the election, I felt overwhelmed and decided not to bother. 
> 
> Then, this morning I woke up to the news that we had GA and PA, and I was rejuvenated and inspired to finish this little fic. 
> 
> So, here you have it! Important things to remember, be patient, all the votes need to be counted, wear a mask, support Joe Biden, Chris Cuomo is a fox and Donald Trump is a little bitch who deserves to burn in hell for his sins! :)
> 
> Special thanks to my beta, Silverina, a goddess among us. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

-0-0-0-

Diane smiled as she sank back into the soft cushions of their couch, completely relaxed on a lazy Sunday afternoon. Letting her eyes slide shut she sighed happily, content as her feet rested primly in the lap of her husband, who absentmindedly drew circles along the soft skin peeking out between her socks and leggings; the sensation pleasantly distracting. 

“Kurt?” she asked, nudging him with her foot until he looked up from the book in his free hand.

“Mmhm?” he questioned, shifting his attention to his sprawled out wife. She really was very beautiful, even more so today without her usual work attire. They’d spent the morning in bed, taking full advantage of their day off and the thundershowers outside, and now, after a delicious lunch, they were curled up on the couch together, reading and laying about. 

Diane had traded her tight skirts for a pair of soft cotton leggings and one of Kurt’s plaid shirts dwarfed her petite frame, her face was fresh and bare, no hint of make-up, and her hair mussed and tangled from their earlier activities. She'd never be caught dead looking like this outside of their home, but here, in the safe company of her husband, she was absolutely content.

“Do you love me?” she questioned in a coy tone, her smirk dark with a hint of mischief.

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” he replied absentmindedly, hiding a smile as he shook his head and went back to his book.

“So you’d do anything for me?” she continued, her eyebrow quirked. Kurt glanced up at her again, his green eyes thinning with skepticism. She wasn’t usually the type to play this game, didn’t normally fish for compliments, or reassurance. She knew what she meant to him, how much he loved her, so this line of questioning was nothing short of suspicious.

“You know I would,” he replied simply, scowling in her direction. 

“Die for me?” she continued.

“Jesus Di!” he hissed back, his face a picture of disgust.

“Would you vote Democrat for me?” she asked, finally showing her hand, her smile wide and sinister. Kurt's face remained impassive; he should have known this was coming. Should have sensed the false niceties of her rubbing his calf, should have known her coy lip-biting and fluttering eyelashes meant trouble. His wife was a minx and damnit, if he wasn’t under her spell.

There was a long pause, a too long pause.

“Oh my god!” Diane suddenly gasped out. “You actually had to think about it!” she accused, her eyes wide and features a picture of indignance.

“No, I-” he tried, setting his book aside, preparing for a fight. 

“Oh, you so did! I can’t believe it, my life hangs in the balance and you won’t change your vote!” she laughed out in disbelief.

“Your life is not hanging in the balance,” he huffed out, rolling his eyes.

“In my hypothetical it is,” she sassed. Kurt shook his head snorting out a wry smile. His democratic wife would be the death of him. 

“Okay fine,” he conceded sarcastically. “If your life was _hypothetically_ in danger, I’d _hypothetically_ vote blue.”

“Good, so you’re voting for Biden,” she smiled happily, her eyes bright with a smug sparkle.

“No…” he drawled out with an easy grin. Diane frowned.

“Kurt,” she began, her eyes thinning and smile slipping. “If you ever want to see me naked again, you are not voting for Trump.” Kurt opened his mouth, about to reply but she cut him off quickly, her tone stern and warning as she sensed a rebuttal from her favourite republican. “And you’re not wasting your ballot like last time.”

“I didn’t waste it, I wrote in ‘Ted Cruz’,” he defended with an indignance that she shouldn’t have found so attractive. For all her moaning and groaning, she actually loved that he was a Republican. Yes, he was her polar opposite, but he was intelligent, opinionated and passionate, much like herself, and it was such a turn on.

“Which made it ineligible to be counted,” she responded, bringing up an argument that had hung over their shoulders for the past four years.

“Diane,” he began seriously, laying his hand comfortingly on her thigh, his care almost mocking. “I’m not voting for Joe Biden.” 

Diane’s eyes widened, her hand covering his as she slowly peeled it back from her leg, her glare dark and lips pursed in the most threatening way.

“Yes, you are,” she told him and Kurt fought the urge to laugh, he knew that would only end with him sleeping on the couch. “Kurt, I can’t take another four years of that monster. Literally, I think it’ll kill me!”

Kurt head cocked to the side, his eyes thinned as he watched his wife.

“Are you trying to suggest that if I don’t vote Democrat, you’ll die?” he asked, partly amused, partly not. He knew how she felt about Trump, but this seemed a bit much even for her.

“Yes,” she snapped back without hesitation, meaning it completely. 

“You’re being dramatic,” he laughed, rolling his eyes.

“I’m being serious!” she replied earnestly. “Mentally, I can’t take another 4 years…”

“He is the most dangerously liberal candidate this country has ever seen,” Kurt tried, his brow furrowed pensively.

“Maybe, but Kurt, he’s the lesser of two evils-” she tried, her hand skirting over to his forearm, her thumb drawing patterns on his skin. Kurt glanced down at her touch; damn her for knowing his weakness, damn her for trying to lure him into a blue vote with her explosive touch, damn her for being so damn attractive.

“That still doesn’t mean I’m gonna vote for him,” Kurt told her, trying to ignore the sensation of her touch.

“And what’s the alternative?” Diane almost shrieked, her mouth hanging agape. “Kurt, I don’t want you to waste your vote!” she pleaded.

“I’m not voting for him, Diane,” Kurt said softly, shrugging slightly, his eyes deep and honest as he tried to let her down easy. They’d always been able to reason with each other, but something about her demeanour told him that may not be the case tonight.

“Then who are you voting for?” she demanded, uncharacteristically belligerent. Kurt almost chuckled at the expression of outrage on her face.

“That’s kinda a personal question, don’t you think?” he joked, trying to defuse the situation that was quickly spiralling out of control. This wouldn’t be their first politically fueled argument, it probably wouldn't even be their hundredth, but he could tell that this little spat could end up in a very real fight if they weren’t careful.

“Kurt,” she started with a sneer, her lips pursed. “Barely two hours ago, you were inside me, how much more personal can it get?” Kurt smirked at that, surprised by her blunt words, his smile smug as he suddenly recalled exactly how personal they’d gotten.

“Didn’t your parents ever teach you it’s rude to ask someone who they’re voting for?” he joked with a teasing grin.

“They did,” she began, falsely cheerful, her lips dripping with sarcasm. “They also taught me never to fuck a republican, yet here I am married to one.”

Kurt let out a laugh at that, his smile wide as he shook his head.

“Strange family values you grew up with,” he mocked. Diane let out a desperate whine.

“Come on Kurt, just tell me who you’re voting for,” she begged petulantly. 

“I was thinking I may go with Kanye,” he suggested with a smug look and Diane saw red.

“I’ll kill you,” she threatened darkly, her tone only making Kurt smile wider.

“Or perhaps I’ll go with Mickey Mouse, I hear he gets about a quarter of a million votes each election, and he has great conservative tendencies.”

“Kurt McVeigh, I swear to God, I will divorce you right now!” she hissed out, eyes wild with a fire that never ceased to make him hot. He did love to see her so impassioned, even if it was at his expense. 

“Relax darling,” he taunted lowly, his hand patronizingly patting her knee. “It’s just an election.”

“Kurt, come on,” she sighed out, her pout adorably endearing. “Just vote for Biden, do it for me.”

“Diane, I’m not voting for him,” he repeated.

“I can make it worth your while,” she tried in an overly seductive tone, biting into her bottom lip and shifting closer to him on the couch, her hand sliding up the length of his thigh. Kurt smirked, his eyes dropping to her mouth, enjoying the slight change in the tone of their conversation.

“Miss Lockhart,” he began in a sexy drawl that he knew turned her on, his eyes twinkling. “I’m shocked, are you suggesting you’d buy my vote with sexual favours?” 

Diane smirked, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to the side of his throat. Kurt let his eyes fall shut as he felt his body react to her attentions.

“Would it work?” she whispered softly into his ear, her hand on his thigh shifting even higher. Kurt swallowed hard, trying to remain somewhat composed. The truth was, he probably would be swayed by such a tactic, especially if his wife was doing the persuading.

“I’m not sure,” he began, playing along with the game they were apparently playing. Of course, they both knew she couldn’t change his mind with sex, not really, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have a little fun while she tried. “What exactly would those favours entail?”

“Hmmm,” she began pensively, pulling back slightly to meet his dark eyes. “Well, I imagine there would be some lingerie involved,” she said, her fingers tugging at the bottom of his grey t-shirt, her manicured fingertips flirting with the skin of his abdomen.

“Ahh, I see,” he managed, his lower body reacting to her voice as well as her touch.

“And then definitely some nudity,” she continued in a thoughtful tone as she pressed kisses to his neck.

“Well, I would hope so,” Kurt said.

“Finally, if you were to cast your vote for Biden,” she paused, pulling back and waiting for him to open his green, green eyes. “I would be very inclined to do the tongue thing you like so much.”

Kurt’s eyes widened, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“The tongue thing, huh?” he asked in a shaky voice and Diane grinned, biting into her bottom lip, satisfied with his reaction, and if she was being honest, more than a little turned on by it.

“Yes,” she replied, licking her lips, the tip of her tongue swiping out to distract him even further.

“You haven’t done that since…” he trailed off blankly, recalling the last time Diane had used her tongue to bring him to his knees.

“The night of that horrendous play,” she finished for him, her pupils dilating as she recalled how much they’d both enjoyed the tongue thing that night.

“Jesus Diane,” he gasped, watching intently as she licked her lips again, his hands coming together on her waist and tugging her forward. Diane giggled as she crawled into his lap, situating herself there with a dangerous wiggle.

“So, what do you say cowboy?” she smirked, her lips quirked smugly and her voice breathy. “Are you willing to vote blue?”

“I’m sure there’s a law somewhere that says you’re not allowed to solicit votes for sex,” he tried, his hands slipping under her shirt and drawing patterns on her lower back.

“Wanna bet?” she whispered lowly, before tilting her head to the side and kissing him passionately, effectively beginning her campaign to win his vote. 

  
  


-0-0-0-

  
  


**November 3rd, 2020.**

“Diane?” he called, pulling the mask from his face and hanging it on the hook they’d designated them a few months back.

“In here,” she called from the bedroom. Kurt rounded the corner to find her curled up on the couch, her blue eyes glued to the television, her glasses perched on her head, holding back her curls, laptop resting on her legs and a cup of coffee steaming on the table beside her. 

“Hello,” he greeted, bending down to press a kiss to her lips. Diane smiled happily.

“Hello to you too,” she flirted, her hand slipping to the back of his head to steal one more kiss before letting him straighten up. “How was it?”

“Not too bad,” he replied, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on the back of a chair. “Pretty organized, got in, voted, got out.” 

Diane grinned, happily setting her laptop aside as he took his seat next to her. Shuffling closer to him, she rested her head on his shoulder, her attention turning back the television. Her fingers tracing the shiny plastic sticker over his heart, the small item a proclamation of his civic duty. They’d agreed after that night on the couch that they wouldn’t speak about who he was voting for, although she had made a very valiant effort to sway him. It was better this way, and once he had adamantly assured her that under no circumstance would he be voting for the current president, they’d agreed to not bring it up anymore. 

“I see you’re continuing your love affair with Chris Cuomo,” he joked, nodding toward the man currently on their television. 

“Oh, you know me, I love a man who speaks his mind,” she replied in a dramatically breathy voice, her eyes twinkling as they met her husband’s. “Plus, he’s just so damn sexy,” she added in a tease.

Kurt smiled at that, his grin fading quicker than she expected as he turned back to the screen. Diane frowned, reaching round to cup his cheek with her hand and bring his gaze back to her.

“Hey,” she said, tilting her head to the side, her blue eyes a picture of concern. “What’s wrong?”

Kurt shook his head with a soft smile.

“Nothing,” he replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Kurt,” she sighed, turning his face to hers once again. There was a long moment where neither of them said anything, the only sound in the room the rambling of CNN in the background. 

“You remember our first date?” he finally said, his smile wistful and genuine. 

“Of course I do,” she replied quickly, her frown deep as she searched his eyes for whatever was bothering him.

“You remember how uneasy you were about your democratic ancestors?” he continued and Diane nodded, her hands shifting to his jaw, lovingly soothing it with a back and forward motion of her thumb.

“Well,” he started with a small shrug and an unnaturally coy smile. “I guess I finally understand how you felt.”

Diane’s eyes thinned at that, her lips parting in a confused pout. 

“Wait,” she said, shifting onto her knees beside him, her lips curling into a grin. “Wait, does that mean... did you, oh my God, did you vote for Biden?” she questioned gleefully, her eyes sparkling to life, her hands placed firmly on his shoulders, awaiting his answer.

“It doesn’t mean I like him…” he said after a short moment and Diane actually squealed. 

“Oh Kurt!” she gasped, gripping his face in her hands and pressing her lips tightly to his. Kurt’s hands curled around her back, bringing her into his lap as they kissed, settling her body on top his.

“... but he’s the lesser of two evils,” he finished as they broke apart breathless. Diane bit into her bottom lip.

“I have never loved you more,” she exclaimed, pressing several more soft kisses to his lips. “You are so getting lucky tonight,” she told him, as if he wasn’t lucky every night.

“Yeah, well, don’t get used to it, it was a one time deal,” Kurt said, smiling at her charmingly.

Diane smirked, threading her fingers through his hair.

“So was that night at the Westin, and yet here we are…” she replied with a laugh, rocking her hips into his, feeling what her excitement and kisses had done to him. 

“That’s not the same at all,” he defended with a mock-stern expression.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Diane giggled. “It’s a slippery slope, one minute you’re voting for the lesser of two evils, the next you’re a pro-choice, NRA hater…” Kurt rolled his eyes at that.

“I know I hate you, I know that for damn sure,” he muttered half-heartedly, rolling his eyes, her joy filling him up despite his grumbling.

“You love me,” she sassed back, rocking her hips into his pointedly.

“Not right now,” he replied with a dramatic eye roll. Diane laughed, throwing her head back.

“Hey,” she said, her eyes tracing up and down his face, a dreamy look on her face. Kurt frowned, his eyes thinned as she continued to watch him lovingly.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked with a furrowed brow.

“Democrat is a good colour on you,” she replied, bending forward and kissing his lips again.

“God,” he groaned. “I’m never going to hear the end of this am I?” Diane bit her bottom lip, shaking her head with a bright, bright smile.

“No, probably not,” she conceded, stroking his cheek with nothing but admiration in her blue eyes. She knew what it meant that he’d cast his vote for the Vice President, she knew how it went against every fiber of his being, and the fact that he was a good enough man to put aside his personal politics for a better America, for a better future, even if it wasn’t his ideal future, only made her love him more. “But there is an upside…” she continued with a sexy smirk.

“Oh yeah?” he asked grumpily. “What’s that?”

“My ancestors have absolutely no problem with me taking a democrat to bed,” she replied, pressing her mouth to the skin beneath his ear, nipping at him. “And doing dirty, dirty things to him,” she finished, flirting in a sexy voice, her fingers already tugging on his belt buckle to get into his pants.

“Dirty, huh?” he laughed, his hands moving to slip her shirt over her head.

“Positively filthy,” she flirted back, kissing down his throat and opening the buttons of his shirt as she went. 

“Well, in that case,” he drawled out in a laugh, pulling her closer, happy to let his very own democrat have her way with him. 

In the background Chris announced that they were in for a long evening and more than likely, a long couple of days, but Kurt wasn’t worried, he had faith, if not in the American system, in his wife, in their relationship. Democrat, Republican, Independent, it didn’t matter, there was one thing for sure. Love certainly outweighed hate.

  
  



End file.
